friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Terrain is Magic; Chapter 1: The Picnic
By Terrarian Pony Summary: So yeah, Lyra and Bonbon arrive in this mysterious world, and can't get out. Monsters are everywhere, and they are trying to learn to survive this new world, with familiar faces. Author's note: This story is a remake of an old series I came up with called "My Little Pony: Terrain is Magic". The old version has been abandoned, but I'm sure I will come back to it at some point or another. Next: My Little Pony: Terrain is Magic; Chapter 2: Reunion Story: My Little Pony: Terrain is Magic Chapter 1: The Picnic Starring: Bonbon and Lyra Heartstrings Featuring: Trixie as The GREAT and POWERFUL Trixie Zecora as the witch Doctor Twilight Sparkle as the wizard Lyra's heart was racing. She was moving as fast as she could, maybe even faster. It wasn't fast enough, she had to get to Bonbon, before it was too late. She was sweating, her eyes were widened in fear that she wasn't going to make it. She tripped over a rock, and started tumbling, once she stopped, she got up quickly, and then ran again. Her leg began to bleed, but she was more worried about Bonbon. She needed to hurry. Her little heart couldn't take much longer. Finally, she jumped off of the small bluff, and came down hard on the ground, only having the grass to break her fall. She finally made it, and looking at her watch she realized she was only... Lyra:" Noooo! I'm already 10 minutes late!" Bonbon gasped, looking at Lyra. Bonbon:" Oh my goodness. Lyra your hurt." Lyra:" I'm also late! Again!" Lyra put her face in in her hooves. Bonbon smiled, closing her eyes and sighing. Bonbon:" I had expected you to be. It's alright, Lyra. I knew you were going to be late, so I set up the picnic a little later then usual." Lyra:" Please don't be mad Bonnie." Bonbon:" Lyra, I really can't be mad at you for this anymore... especially when you're making such a fuss about it. But I do want to know how you got all those injuries. That's where I am most concerned!" Lyra:" Oh well, this one was from where I was scratched by rarity's stupid cat after accidentally tripping over it, this one was from bumping into a tree when I was running too fast, and this one..." Bonbon:" So in other words, you were just so much in a rush, that you got yourself hurt a lot getting here, and you didn't even think to learn from your mistake." Bonbon's eyes looked crossly at the minty green unicorn. Lyra:" I uh... I just wanted to get here on time, but I woke up late, and I thought you'd be angry..." Lyra's babbling was haulted when Bonbon's lips touched her own. Lyra blushed furiously, and her ears fell to the sides of her head, as she let Bonbon finish the kiss. Bonbon:" Lyra, nothing you do suprises me anymore. We've broken up, and gotten back together way too many times for me to be bothered by it. But I will be bothered if you're going to be getting hurt just trying to please me. Now come here and let me deal with your wounds." Bonbon pat hed lyra's gashes, and when she was done they ate. Lyra:" I'm sorry Bonbon, it's just... I'm trying. I want to be the mare you love forever. I don't like when we break up. It makes me feel... well... you know..." Bonbon gave Lyra a sympathetic smile. Bonbon:" Empty?" Lyra:" Well, I was going to say lonely... but yeah. There isn't anypony like you. I get into lots of trouble, and half the time you're there to prevent it. I'm not the mare you deserve." Bonbon:" Maybe not. But you are the mare that I love, and that's good enough for me. Seeing you try so hard... it makes me feel like you really do care." Lyra nuzzled Bonbon. Lyra:" I do care Bonnie. I just don't know how to make you the happiest mare in all of Equestria." Bonbon giggled. Bonbon:" Is that all? Lyra, showing me that you care, makes me really happy. Even if I'm not the happiest, I'm somewhere at the top, and that's all I need." Lyra smiled, giving the earth pony a small peck on the cheek, making her blush. Lyra:" Thanks Bonbon. I really thought I'd be in a heap of trouble." Bonbon:" I'd say those injuries you gained, was trouble enough, don't you think?" Lyra:" I promise Bonbon, I'm going to do anything, and everthing to keep you happy. Even if I half to scale the highest mountains!" Bonbon:" Lyra..." Lyra:" Even if I half to walk five hundred miles!" Bonbon:" Lyra." Lyra:" Even if I have to fight an eight headed dragon, with clown shoes and really neat sun glasses, just to make you happy, I'll do it!" Bonbon laughed at this. She started laughing so hard, she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She hugged Lyra in her fit of laughter. Bonbon:" L-lyra... I get it! You don't have say anymore! I know how much you love me, and I think that's really sweet of you, but I don't want you going through such extremes just to make sure I'm happy." Bonbon's laughter finally started to fade, and she was wiping tears of joy from her eyes. Bonbon:" Besides, I want you to be happy, too. And I don't want you to feel lonely either. I just want you to be you." Bonbon wrapped her hooves around Lyra once more, and Lyra finally stopped talking, and hugged back. Lyra:" I love you, Bonbon." Bobon:" I love you, too, Lyra." Later, Bonbon had made cheesecake for herself and Lyra, and they ate happily. Lyra's face was covered in cheesecake, and Bonbon couldn't help, but giggle once more. She had to admit, she found it cute whenever Lyra stuffed her face, though sometimes Rarity would scoff whenever she caught her eating like that. Meanwhile, Trixie was preforming another magic show. Trixie:" And now, the GREAT, and POWERFUL Trixie will make a light show to top all light shows!" Trixie's horn started to glow, and sparks of light flew into the sky as everypony cheered, and stomped their hooves in applause. Suddenly, Trixie felt a magical serge of energy, and it popped out of her horn, and she collapsed on the stage, her hat falling over her eyes. The blast of magic was headed straight for Lyra and Bonbon's house. They were just getting ready for bed, when the magic busted through the window, hitting both Lyra and Bonbon. The two disappeared, and nopony was there to notice. Lyra slowly woke up, her head hurting. She was dizzy, and couldn't figure out why it was so dark. She then used her magic to make a small glow with her horn. She wasn't ever very good at magic, but she knew the basic unicorn spells. Once her light spell was active, she took note of two things. One, she was inside a cave, and two, there was a disqusting, rotten green pony, with a darker green mane, starring right at her, and he looked pretty hungry. Lyra shreeked at the creature, as it lept on top of her, trying to bite off her head. If this was ever a pony, it surely wasn't anymore. Lyra:" Getitoff!Getitoff!Getitoff!Getitoff!" Lyra bucked the zombie pony off of her, sending it flying into the wall. She then realized Bonbon wasn't with her. Lyra:" Bonbon! Where are you! I-I'm scaaaaarrrred!" Soon enough, fear took over, and tears started flowing from her eyes, and she started make a run for it as the zombie pony was slowly getting back up. Lyra was actually crying, calling out Bonbon's name, hoping for an answer. Lyra:" Bonbon! Bonbon! Sweet Celestia, where am I? Why am I so scared? Where are you Bonbon!" Meanwhile, Bonbon was waking up. It almost felt like she was still in her own home. But no, the interior was different. There were masks, and souvenirs everywhere. The air smelled of something delicious. Bonbon couldn't help but lick her lips at the scent. It just smelled so... divine. She then realized that she recognized the interior. It was Zecora's hut. Bonbon:" Oh my, how did I end up here?" Zecora:" Ah, so you're awake I see. Here, have some mushroom stew, if you please." Zecora handed her a bowl of mushroom stew, and Bonbon's nostril started burning, but in a good way. Bonbon:" Th-thank you." Zecora:" Little pony, the pleasure is all mine. But you should be careful next time." Bonbon:" Thanks so much Zecora, but... how exactly did I end up in the Everfree Forest?" Zecora looked at her, confused. Zecora:" I am suprised you know my name, for we have not met, but you must know somepony I have I will bet." Bonbon:" What do you mean? Don't you remember that time I got lost in the Everfree Forest, and you helped me, by guiding me out?" Zecora:" I haven't heard of this place you call "Everfree Forest". I think you may be confused with "Everscream Forest". And no, I don't remember such an event, but I am glad that we have met." Bonbon:" Wait... Ever... scream? That doesn't sound right. I'm still in Equestria... right?" Zecora:" Oh goodness, you must be delusional. I think you need more rest. I'll fix you up a remedy, I'll do my best." Bonbon:" Ok, you're going to have to stop that rhyming thing... No offense, but it's only making my head hurt worse." Zecora rolled her eyes. Zecora:" Fine. But I've never heard of this... Equestria." Bonbon:" But Zecora... I thought... wait a minute. If this isn't Equestria... then where is this place." Zecora smiled. Zecora:" This is a place known as Terraria. I've heard rumor that the Terrain is magical, so I came here from my own land. I have found a lot of special potion ingredients since. Especially in the corruption, where everything seems dead. But I wander, if there is any pure life amongst it." Bonbon:" Everscream Forest? Terraria? Zecora and I have never met? Something about corruption... ok I'm not sure what that last bit has to do with anything... but what's going on here? I feel like I'm in an entirely alternate world!" Zecora's ears perked up. Zecora:" Ah... that would explain why you are so confused, let alone myself. Tell me, strange pony, what is your name?" Bonbon:" Um... Bonbon..." Zecora:" Bonbon, what is the last thing you remember?" Bonbon:" Um... well you just asked me what my name was, and before that you..." Zecora face hoofed. Zecora:" I mean, before you blacked out. What do you remember before then?" Bonbon:" Oh... well, I was eating my delicious homemade cheesecake with my marefriend Lyra, then I snuggled up in bed with her, and then this wierd flash." Zecora:" Ah... so this Equestria you speak of, it is an alternative dimension from Terraria." Bonbon:" I... I suppose. Bit how does that help my case? And will I ever see Lyra again!? Please tell me you saw Lyra, too!" Zecora frowned. Zecora:" I'm afraid you are the only pony I found. But I'm sure there is no reason to feel down. If your Lyra was passed into this world as well, than I'm sure you'll see eachother again, I can tell." Bonbon:" Hey! You said you'd stop that!" Zecora chuckled, putting a hoof behind her head. Zecora:" Couldn't help it." Meanwhile, Lyra was lying down, curled up like a ball, crying. Lyra:" Oh Lyra! I'm sorry! Whatever I did... Whatever happened... I'll... I'll... I'll..." Lyra lifted her head up for a moment, realizing she didn't have a plan. She'd never see Bonbon again. Lyra lowered her head back into her hooves, and started to cry harder. She was scared, and lonely. She wasn't used to being alone, and that made her scared. For the first time, in a long time, Lyra was incomplete. Lyra:" Oh Bonbon... I'm sorry. I loved you so much... I don't know what to do. I want to be at home with you, snuggling on the sofa. I hate that I love you so much." Lyra then heard another voice, that sounded similar to that of Twilight Sparkle. Twilight:" Hello? Is somepony there?" Lyra stopped crying, got to her hooves, and started walking towards the voice. Soon enough, she saw the purple alicorn, tied up in ropes, accept she wasn't an alicorn anymore. Lyra:" T-twilight? Why are you tied up down here? And where's your wings?" Twilight:" Wings? I never had any wings. I've always been a unicorn. Help me?" Lyra tried to use her magic on the ropes, but for some reason the rope wouldn't even budge. Twilight:" These ropes are designed to repel unicorn magic. You'll have to remove them manually." Lyra:" Well that's a bummer. I hate doing things manually. I wish I had hands, it'd be so much easier." (Ha! I just had to make a hands joke! I know, I'm such a terrible person.) Twilight:" Just tug on it with your mouth." Lyra did so, and the ropes started to come undone. Once Twilight was free, she stretched her body in a cat-like manner. Twilight:" Thanks so much. I'm Twilight by the way. Twilight Sparkle the wizard." Lyra:" Hahahaha! That's a good one Twilight!" Twilight:" Did I say something funny?" Lyra:" Pfft, wizard. Nah, you're more like a... an awsome magician." Twilight:" Oh, so you've seen my tricks before?" Lyra:" Duh? Don't you remember me?" Twilight blinked, confused. Lyra:" I'll give you a hint... Lyra... Heartstrings. Ring a bell?" Twilight:" Not... really..." Lyra:" Aw come on, we did that... that... magic session together once, remember?" Twilight:" We did?" Lyra:" And Bonbon made you that delicious cake?" Twilight:" Who's Bonbon?" Lyra threw her hooves into the air. Lyra:" You can't possibly tell me that you, Princess Twilight Sparkle, the smartest unicorn in all of Equestria, can't remember me and Bonbon!" Twilight:" Princess?" Lyra:" Hold up! I know who you are!" Twilight:" You do, do you?" Lyra:" Yup! I know exactly who, and what you are! You're not the real Twilight Sparkle! You're a changeling!" Twilight:" A changling?" Lyra:" Uhuh! That's my story and I'm sticking to it! What did you do with the real Twilight? And where's Bonbon!" Twilight:" Enough!" Twilight picked Lyra up with her magic, and the green unicorn shuffled her hooves trying to touched the ground again. Twilight:" I don't know who you are, but I'm not a changeling. And I'm certainly no princess." Lyra:" B-b-but... everypony knows that you're the princess of friendship. Everypony in Equestria knows that." Twilight:" I've even heard of a place called Equestria." Lyra:" But... you live in Ponyville remember. Your best friends are Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. You had that battle with Discord, and then you turned him good. I heard you even visited the world of the humans! That's like... the most awsome thing ever! I wish I could visit the human world!" Twilight:" Stop! You don't know anything about me!" Lyra:" Oh yeah! Than who are you, Twilight!? Who are you!?" Twilight:" I am Twilight Sparkle. I am a wizard. I haven't done anything princess worthy, and I probably never will. I am just a wizard merchant who sells books, magic wands, books, crystal balls, books, silver bells... and uh..." Lyra rolled her eyes Lyra:" And books?" Twilight:" Yes, that!" Lyra:" Fine. But can you let me down, and somehow help me get out of here?" Twilight:" Fine." Twilight teleported herself, and Lyra up to the surface. After that, Lyra went on trying to find Bonbon. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon)